Of Angels, Graves And Soldiers
by AnneBoleynDefenseSquad
Summary: Sastiel Oneshort Catiel looses someone he loves and attemptes to speak to their spirit even though he knows they can't hear him, he pays no mind to the young couple stood near him, until his sadness morphs into an intirely different emotion. Or one ex-soldier and her girlfriend witness an angel's tears.


**Of Angels, Graves and Soldiers**

 **A Sastiel Story**

 **By Eva's Dreaming**

"It's like you're teasing me…" The angel murmured. Running a hand through his dark hair as he blinked furiously.

"I see you sometimes," he continued, heaving out a shuddering breath, "Even though you're not there. Your brother thinks I'm going crazy." The man laughed but it turned into a sob halfway through. "He always thought I was crazy." The angel reflected sadly on the amount of times the older Winchester brother had called him out on not being all there mentally. Knowing he was looking at the past with rose-tinted glasses didn't seem to make a difference to how he felt.

"Remember the bees?" Castiel asked, his low voice travelling further than it needed to. A young couple stood a few meters away from him gave him a pitiful look. He ignored them. "I don't know how you put up with me." Castiel continued, blinking tears out of his eyes again. "Most of the time… I can't put up with me." Castiel could hear his voice shaking but he was past caring.

"Do you remember the first time we went to nice restaurant?" He asked. "You ordered salad and Dean turned up halfway through. After we walked in the street and we ended up getting ice cream." A hollow laugh escaped Castiel as he wiped away the tear that had fallen down his cheek.

"When we first-" Castiel tries to say but his voice caught, "When we first met, I was so lost and so alone, I was so broken and… and you fixed it… you fixed me. You fixed me and I owe you so much." Castiel breathed in shakily for a minute before he attempted speech again.

"Why do you all do it?" He asked, even though he knew he wasn't going to get an answer. "Why do all of you… why all hunters run towards death? Why…" Castiel took a gasping breath, but he couldn't seem to get air into his collapsing lungs.

"I don't know why they call it heart break. It feels like my whole bodies falling in on itself." Castiel whispered hoarsely. "You'd normally explain this to me. I'd ask you to explain it again even though I understood: I liked hearing you talk. You'd say it again, even though you knew I got it." Another bitter, pain filled laugh escaped him.

"I know I've no right to…" Castiel started, before clearing his throat, "No right to ask you t-to do this but… but please. Give me more miracle… Just one more." Castiel reached forward and let his hand trace the side of the gravestone he was stood in front of.

"Don't be dead. Please, Sam Winchester, if love means _anything_ … Don't. Be. Dead. For me. Just come back to me." He begged, understanding how weak he appeared but not having the will left to care.

"I can't do this alone… Not this… Not anymore." Castiel turned his back and took a step away before doubling back and placing an amulet beside the grave.

"We need… I need you…" Castiel breathed out. "I know I never said it," Castiel continued sadly. "But I love you."

"I love you, Sam Winchester. I love you so much it hurts. So please… Don't let it end like this… Not this way. Not now… Not ever."

The angel strode away from the gravestone, leaving the young couple staring mournfully after his retreating figure.

They moved towards the grave stone hesitantly.

 _In Loving Memory Of_

 _Samuel Winchester_

 _Died age 32_

 _May 2_ _nd_ _1983 – July 15_ _th_ _2015_

 _A beloved brother and devoted partner._

The couple started after the trench coated man as he opened a car door and slid into the seat. The couple expected him to drive away, but as he looked at them with those deep, sad eyes, he changed his mind.

Standing and walking briskly towards them, he reached out a hand and touched one of the women's foreheads. Her eye's shot open, clear and bright. She looked around, awestruck and astounded. Her seemingly incurable blindness had inexplicably disappeared.

It took a moment for the women to look around for the man: to thank and question him.

He wasn't there. There was no evidence to suggest he ever had been there. The car and amulet had vanished with the mysterious angel.

The two women looked at each other, a blanket of calm and sadness seemed to be suffocating them. Amelia took her girlfriends hand, holding it tightly, even though she knew she wouldn't have to guide her anymore. Zara gripped Amelia's hand equally as firmly, and took a deep breath before speaking.

"No angel should ever have to feel that much pain." Amelia looked at Zara, raising her hand to trace the scar a bullet had left in her shoulder. She thought back to the months Zara had spent fighting in Afghanistan.

"No," She agreed, eyes locked on Zara's, "They shouldn't."

 **A/N**

 **Hi,**

 **Please review and tell me what you think! I love getting comments (yes, even flames). Constructive critism is always wlcome and I'd just generally like to know what you think of it**


End file.
